


Meg Masters Doesn't Want To Deal With Your Relationship Problems

by retiredghost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/F, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retiredghost/pseuds/retiredghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg really doesn't want to stick around while her sister and her girlfriend mess around upstairs, so she takes a walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meg Masters Doesn't Want To Deal With Your Relationship Problems

"Ruby, where did you put th- jesus christ-"

Meg quickly slams the door closed and rubs her hands furiously over eyelids screwed shut. Alright, so she just walked in on her half-clothed little sister writhing underneath her girlfriend of two months. No big deal. She's seen worse. Regaining her composure, she shouts out, "Doors have locks!"

The door is wrenched open forcefully and Meg, leaning against it, almost falls over into the bedroom. Ruby doesn't look embarrassed- Ruby doesn't do that whole 'shame' thing. She's pulled on a t-shirt but her shorts are still unzipped. Her eyes are indignant and her eyebrows angry-set. "Doors have hard, smooth surfaces, right within reach, perfect for knocking and alerting others of your desire to enter so that situations like these can be avoided."

Bela, still sitting awkwardly on the bed, is trying to feign confidence, although her cheeks are tinged a noticeable pink. Meg smirks at her. Bela glares right back, face heating up even more.

Ruby looks from her sister to her girlfriend and sighs. "What do you want, Meg? Besides a peep show-"

"Don't be gross, Ruby, it's not my fault you don't know how to operate a lock-"

"Look," Ruby interrupts, "just tell me what you want, then you can leave and we'll both be happy."

Meg huffs. "I was looking for the phone charger."

"God, is that all? Can't it wait?" Ruby asks exasperatedly, moving away to shuffle things around on her dresser.

"I didn't think it'd have to, seeing as you guys are supposed to be _studying_ -"

Ruby throws the charger at her. "Get out of my room!"

Meg laughs and catches it before it hits her chest. "Stay safe, kids- don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"That means literally nothing coming from you."

Ruby slams the bedroom door shut and Meg is left standing in the hallway. She supposed that wasn't as awkward as it could've been. But god, she can not stay in this house while her sister and her snobby-ass girlfriend are practically fucking a few thin walls away. She goes out into the living room and does her thing with the phone charger (charger goes into wall, phone goes into charger) and walks out the door without a second thought.

It's warm today, but then, days do tend to be warm in the summer, don't they. Meg doesn't mind it, in fact she prefers warm weather to the cold, a fact Ruby finds hard to believe, since Meg is so 'cold-blooded'. Ha ha. Clever.

It's probably around noon- Meg can't really know for sure, seeing as her phone isn't with her and she doesn't bother to wear a watch. But the sun is high in the sky and the occasional breeze is cool on her face, so she just walks.

She's probably been wandering for about ten minutes, her mind ambling along as carelessly as her footsteps, when she pulls up to the front of a respectable-looking two-story home. White paint, blue accents, well-kept garden, the works. Interestingly, the front door is part-way open. As good as an invitation. Meg makes her way to the porch and slips inside.

_Nice house_ , she thinks, clicking the door shut behind her (common courtesy, she's no animal). Light hardwood floors, big windows, not a ton of furniture. She's admiring the cream-coloured couch when someone clears their throat from somewhere behind her. She spins around. A dark-haired boy (hellooooo bedhead), looks like he's a little bit shorter than her- hard to tell, since he's sitting at the counter. Blue eyes that look strangely unworried about the random chick poking around in his living room. He's staring at her. "Pardon me for asking, but who the hell are you?"

Ooh, blunt words, gruff voice. Meg saunters on over and plops herself down on the barstool across from him. "Name's Meg. And yours?" she asks cordially, extending a hand across the countertop. The boy just blinks at her.

"Do you have a reason for being in my house?"

That's a tough one. "It's a nice house," Meg offers. "And your door was open."

He smiles. "Fair enough." He shakes Meg's hand, still stretched out over the counter. "I'm Castiel."

Meg raises an eyebrow. "Like the angel?"

"I believe that's what my parents had in mind, yes." He sips at his tea. Oddly enough, he seems very at ease with current circumstance. Then again, so does Meg.

They fall into a comfortable silence, Castiel watching Meg, Meg watching Castiel.

At one point, Meg slides off of the barstool and opens the fridge. Castiel doesn't object when she grabs a soda and flicks it open, then sits right back down. Castiel is still working at his tea.

"So," Meg says pleasantly. "What's going on with you today, Castiel?"

Castiel's finger absently draws patterns on the granite counter as he speaks. "Woke up at twelve, put the cat out, made myself some tea, and sat down in the kitchen. Looked up to see a girl admiring the sofa. That's pretty much it. You?"

"Hmm," Meg thinks out loud. "I think the most eventful moment of the day so far would have to be opening the door of my sister's room to find her hand shoved down her girlfriend's pants."

Castiel quirks an eyebrow. "You should've knocked."

Meg snorts irritably just as the door bursts open and Dean Winchester strides in. "Cas! Gabe told me y- your family's gonna be out of town for the week and what the fuck is Meg Masters doing in your kitchen."

Meg whirls around and wrinkles her nose. "Winchester."

"Um." Castiel looks perplexed. "Do you two know each other?"

"What gave it away?" Dean spits.

"Um."

"He's a douche," Meg says in a stage-whisper to Castiel.

"I know," Castiel stage-whispers back. "He's my best friend."

Meg giggles and Dean fumes. "Cas, whose side are you on?!"

"I don't take sides," Castiel says innocently. Dean rolls his eyes angrily.

"Dean-o's just pissy because my little sister dated his little brother like, a year ago and it didn't work out," Meg says with mock-sympathy.

"Would this be the same sister who shoved her hand down so-and-so's pants?" Castiel asks. Meg nods.

"What the fuck are you two talking about? And god, that's not why I hate you, I hate you because you're a little bitch!"

"Says the emotionally-stunted dickbag," Meg retorts at the same time Castiel chastises him with " _Dean!_ Do I barge into your house and start yelling at your friends?"

Meg smiles behind her hand as Dean sputters. "D- do I- _friend?_ Dude, what the fuck are you doing with her!"

"Talking," Castiel says heatedly. "Dean, please shut up."

"Aw, that's okay Clarence, he's just a little jealous," Meg says amiably. "Sexual frustration and whatnot. I can feel that, you are pretty cute."

"Thank you, I- wait-"

" _What?!_ "

"Jesus, don't shout, Winchester, I'm literally five feet away from you," Meg whines. "You're so god damn loud."

"Okay, you know what, I don't wanna know. Get out."

"Dean, you can't kick people out of _my_ house! Meg, if you want to stay-"

Meg opens her mouth to speak but Dean cuts in with, "I still don't know what she's even fucking doing here-"

" _Does it matter?_ " Castiel hisses. "You're so fucking arrogant, Dean, not everything's about you-"

"It's not about me, it's about you! I don't want you around someone like her-"

"Since when are you my- my bouncer, my bodyguard, whatever-"

"Bouncer? Seriously Cas, _bouncer_ , that's what you're gonna call it- look, dude, I'm just looking out for you!"

"I can look after myself!"

"Yeah, look how that turned ou-"

"Shut up, both of you! Holy shit!"

Dean and Castiel fall into reluctant silence and turn to face Meg.

"Thank you. Well, I'm going to leave now, seeing as I'm ill-equipped to deal with you two and your bullshit. Cas, do you have a pen?" Castiel nods abruptly and gestures to the coffee table. Meg scribbles something down and rips a piece of paper off the notepad and hands it to Castiel. "That's my number." Dean looks like he's about to explode.

"Well, bye. Call me, Cas. Dean-o, don't bother." She pulls open the door and walks out, pulling it shut behind her.

Idiots.

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

Three weeks later, Meg is trying to ignore the increasingly loud moans coming from Ruby's room when she recieves a text from Castiel's number. It's a photo. It looks like Dean is the photographer- he's in a bedroom, probably his own, wearing a shit-eating grin and flipping off the camera. Cas is in his underwear, lying on the bed in the background, evidently asleep. There's a caption, too.

> suck it

Meg rolls her eyes, but she's grinning too. So stupid.

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt was from cas (god bless omg)  
> "highschool au wherein meg leaves the house for a couple hours because her sis ruby + her gf bela are studying [aka making out] and she doesnt wanna be there so she shows up at cas' house and just kinda walks in and she doesnt rly know him shes just There  
> dean [aka cas' best friend] goes to cas' house while meg is still there and he just walks in sits down and stares at them chatting with the most confused expression on his face because why is his natural enemy chillin with his best friend wtf"
> 
> i hope this is adequate (definitely not my best work though sighs real hard it's mediocre but i had a little bit of fun writing it)  
> i might try to change/continue this, idk


End file.
